The present invention generally relates to caulking tubes, and more particularly to a replacement caulking tip that enables full use of the contents of a caulking tube.
A great many construction materials are packaged in caulking tubes, in addition to caulking compounds themselves. Such substances as adhesives, sealants, roof patching material, wood and plastic filler, and the like are typically packaged in caulking tubes. The ubiquitous caulking gun makes possible the use of products thus packaged, and enables the careful and accurate dispensation of these substances.
It frequently occurs that the contents of a caulking tube are not used completely, leaving the tube partially filled. Typically, the partially filled tube is saved for future use, and stored for a period of time. The contents in the dispensing end of the tube, and particularly the dispensing nozzle, are exposed to ambient air, and will harden, dry, or cure to a state in which the material cannot flow. Thereafter, it is extremely difficult to gain access to the remaining contents of the tube, due to the blockage of the solidified material in the nozzle tip. Although it may be possible to open a new dispensing passage by inserting a nail or pin into and through the solidified material, this expedient often fails or disrupts the smooth delivery of the material, resulting in poor bead formation. Typically, the partially filled tube is discarded, and the still-usable material found therewithin is wasted.